the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smartiest Persons: Realm of Monsters
} = Trinity War|next_ } = Rebirth Crisis}}Smartiest Persons: Realm of Monsters is a major story arc taking place in the SP Universe. Taking place a few years after the Trinity War, the Smartiest Persons are once again at a high point of power. The world is united under the guidance of Darien Symeon and the New United Nations, who seek to set up Earth as a beacon of peace for the rest of the universe. But the search for peace is cut short when a new alien race wages war on the Earth. The Knuaht, an alien species from the dying planet, Kreal, have found a way to teleport their monsters into the oceans of Earth. These monsters, called the Krealheth, begin emerging from the seas to destroy the humans. With all of the world's coast cities at stake, the New United Nations turns to SP for a new way to battle these creatures. Story Birth of The New United Nations Years after the Earth shattering event known as the Trinity War, all the countries of the world tossed aside former rivalries in an attempt to create one unified government called the New United Nations. The NUN set up their capital in Washington D.C., where they could guide the world to greater goals beyond the stars. Its first president was Darien Symeon, one of former US president Nathan Pereulo's most trusted advisors. Symeon was a good leader, despite having a massive-ish ego. Of course, the world recognized the Smartiest Persons as its heroes and official defense force. The main three, Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Logan Hall were given high ranking statuses in the NUN. However, there was some discord between the three whenever Logan talked about not supporting Symeon. Logan called his tactics bogus and arrogant, which didn't sit well with the others. The only other person who agreed with him was Diego Guerra, but he wouldn't publicly admit it because Logan and Diego hated each other. Other than that, SP enjoyed their new positions and happily fought off invaders with ease. Kreal Goes to War Failed Attack on Planet Rood Meanwhile, beyond the outer reaches of the galaxy, a planet by the name of Kreal was on the verge of implosion. Its inhabitants, the Knuaht, had depleted their own planet of its life. Now according to their tradition, every 500,000 years they would attack and take over a new planet to live on. Their attack would consist of wiping out the dominant species and rebuilding the world to fit their standards. This time, the target of their wrath was Planet Rood. Roodfire, who recently entered a non-aggression act with SP, was just relaxing at his castle, eating dinner with Nevaeh and a few of his other high officers. Suddenly, a Roodinite underling ran into the room to report an occurrence out on the sea of lava. Researchers had found a wormhole opening out near the lava sea. So Roodfire took immediate action and got his team of scientists to reverse engineer the wormhole before it opened. Using dark energy technology, the Roodinites were able to reset the coordinates of the portal to another planet. However, unknowest to Michael, the planet that the scientists sent the coordinates to was none other than Earth. The First Krealheth Emerges A few hours later, the wormhole was opened again, except this time it was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Now the Knuaht would put their plan into action. Upon this new planet they would unleash their first Krealheth, an enormous monster warrior with the ability to destroy entire cities in mere hours. The first Krealheth, later codenamed Spathi (Greek for sword) by the NUN, was 110 ft tall and had sharp blades all over its body. Spathi arose at Virginia Beach, where ordinary tourists were soon running for their lives. SP vs Spathi Soon, the NUN got word of what was happening at Virginia Beach. Darien Symeon commissioned the Smartiest Persons to take action and bring down the beast. The usual protocol ensued, gunships took to the air, tanks rolled on the ground, and Logan whined about Symeon. When they met with the creature, Paolo, Logan, and Vincent jumped out of their gunships and attacked it on foot. Unsurprisingly, Spathi was dead within 15 minutes. But it had not died without leaving a trail of destruction where Virginia Beach was. The routine clean-up procedure followed, and the entire attack was shrugged off as another random anomaly. A Full Scale Invasion Adapting to Battle New Foes While it may have seemed like a loss at first, the defeat of Spathi was actually an advantage for the Knuaht. They now understood how the Smartiest Persons fought, and with that knowledge came the innovation in their warriors. Bred after Spathi was a Krealheth called Axiomachou (Greek for battle-ready), a 200 ft tall behemoth of invulnerability. Its skin was biogenetically engineered to withstand 50 nuclear bombs at a time. This feature was a trade in for mobility, as the creature was extremely slow. After a few tests, the Knuaht decided that Axiomachou was ready and sent him through the wormhole. SP vs Axiomachou The US city of Baltimore got a surprising wake up when the massive Krealheth emerged from the sea. It lumbered across the harbors, leaving death and despair in its wake. Once again, Symeon summoned the Smartiest Persons to fight the monster. So they went again to fight the monster with their jets and tanks, but this time, things would be different. The Knuaht had evolved. SP landed in Baltimore a few hours after the Krealheth started its rampage. They fired their guns, but nothing happened. Energy rockets bounced off its skin and hit nearby buildings. Tanks were crushed under the weight of its massive feet. Over 12,000 citizens had been killed, along with around 160 SP soldiers. Paolo and Vincent realized that the traditional way would not work anymore. Axiomachou was far too durable to be hurt by anything, so they at least needed something to lure him away from Baltimore. Paolo and Diego L flew up in front of the beast's face and shot him in the eye. They were able to lead it away from the main part of the city and into a less populated area. There, they attempted to shoot missiles into its mouth to destroy it from the inside. But this plan failed as even its insides were indestructible. The only reasonable option left was to do what they did with the Acrimony Robot in the Trinity War and throw the monster into space. All members of SP grabbed Axiomachou by its feet and then lifted it into space. The Krealheth drifted off among the stars and was presumed dead. The battle was won, but nearly 14,000 people died in the process. The New United Nations React After the attack in Baltimore, Darien speculated that the monsters would keep on coming. The president called a meeting between the leaders of the countries and the Smartiest Persons. They discussed the imminent threat at hand and what to do if another monster would appear. Darien also subtly blamed the performance of SP for the destruction of Baltimore. From this point on, he would harbor a discrete distrust for the team of heroes, as they made the first invasion of his presidency a complete flop. The NUN made the decision to begin closing the coast lines and building borders around the beaches. Boston and London Fall The Third and Fourth Krealheth Once again, the Knuaht took notes from the last battle and used what they learned to construct two new monsters. Aetos (Eagle) and Geraki (Falcon) were bred as new weapons that would fix all the flaws of the previous Krealheth. The identical twins were much faster and given stronger skin, with the almighty addition of wings to help them spread terror to the skies. The Knuaht also tried a new tactic by attacking two different cities simultaneously. The chosen targets were Boston, to be attacked by Aetos, and London, to be attacked by Geraki. Double Attack A few weeks after the attack of Axiomachou, the NUN was quickly able to build 120 foot concrete walls around most of the major coast cities. As SP expected, another Krealheth surfaced above the waves to attack another city. Aetos paced in front of Boston's wall for a few minutes as SP arrived on the scene to fight it. But instead of attacking, Aetos just stood there. And protocol from the NUN stated that the Smartiest Persons could not engage in combat until hostile force was shown, so they could not do anything about the giant monster standing outside of Boston. Meanwhile, the city of London had not yet been given a wall to protect itself with. After SP stationed themselves in Boston, Geraki jumped out of the seas to attack the British city. As soon as SP got word of another Krealheth in London, Aetos submerged itself back into the ocean. Paolo, Vincent, Logan, and the Diegos ordered all of their men to board gunships and head directly to London. While the gunships were leaving, however, Aetos leapt from the water and sprouted its wings to fly over the wall and destroy the city. SP realized that they had been played and now were in the middle of a double invasion. So they decided to spilt their army and attempt to subdue the two monsters separately; Paolo and Diego Lamas would stay in Boston to fight Aetos while Logan, Vincent, and Diego G would fly to London to stop Geraki. Another Boston Massacre With half of their army to back them, Paolo and Diego L took to the skies to find the now airborne Aetos. The upgraded Krealheth was now literally invincible to all of SP's weapons, so they needed a new way to take it down. Flying it to space like they did with Axiomachou wouldn't work either due to the fact that they had wings. They couldn't even find the blasted thing through the hefty amount of fog in the air. All of a sudden, Aetos dropped from the sky right in the middle of Boston Harbor. The gunships chased it down to the ground level and began firing at it even thought they knew it would do nothing. After wrecking some havoc on the ground, Aetos sprouted its wings and flew around again to destroy Boston from the sky. Big Ben Destroyed Meanwhile, on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, Geraki was going on a rampage knocking various buildings down in the busy city of London. The NUN army arrived there before SP, but they obviously couldn't do anything. Geraki was able to destroy all of them with a few claw swipes. But sooner or later, Vincent, Logan, and Diego G arrived on the scene. Similar to their teammates in Boston, they couldn't do much to subdue the beast, so they just kinda kept hitting it with rockets to direct it away from the crowds. But in doing so, they moved the monster towards Big Ben, knocking the clock tower over into the streets below and killing about a hundred people, including Xiangwen Berry. Nuking Aetos Back in Boston, Aetos was now spitting laser fire from the sky. Pretty much the entire population of Boston was either dead or dying. The creature now decided to move on and fly to another city. Paolo and Lamas followed closely via gunship, shooting it with useless bullets. Aetos was flying towards New York, so the NUN needed to think fast. They could not kill it any way they did before, so they needed to get creative. After careful deliberation, Darien decided they should nuke the beast. Paolo and Lamas objected, as the nuke would surely effect the surrounding cities. A heated debate was held, and Darien won out. Paolo, Lamas, and the other SP pilots got out of the area as quickly as they could. The missile was launched and it completely missed the creature and it a nearby city. Darien completely ignored the people who just died in the city and ordered another nuke. The second nuke was a direct hit, killing Aetos and a bunch of nearby towns and cities. While the council of the NUN considered this a failure, but Darien snobbed in his imaginary success. Immediately, he ordered another nuke to destroy Geraki. Grand Slam Vincent heard that a nuke was coming their way, so they refocused their efforts on not letting it hit the city. Diego G came up with the idea that they should play this out like baseball; Logan would catch the nuke with his Turtle Armor and then throw it at Diego Guerra, who would hit it out into space. This still left the question of Geraki. So it was decided that Vincent would blast Geraki as high into space as he could and then let Diego Guerra hit the nuke at Geraki. They prepared for this plan well and then executed it perfectly. The NUN thought their nuke was being hacked at first, but then they realized that SP used it to kill Geraki without injuring innocent people. The radiation and debris still fell over London, but overall the plan was pretty successful. Threat of Impeachment SP and the NUN council got fired up at Darien Symeon for releasing the nuclear order. He had inadvertently murdered over 850,000 people and was now facing the threat of impeachment. However, Symeon's lawyer pulled up a clause in both the New Constitution and Nathan Pereulo's will that authorized complete power in the face of war. With his power, he planned to keep building nuclear weapons and higher walls. It soon became very clear that Darien might be insane (Logan, of course, pulled out the old, "I told you so"). Secretly, the NUN high council and SP devised their own plan to take down the Krealheth. Into the Realm of Monsters Plan of Infiltration SP decided that instead of playing defense like they had been this whole time, they would attack the home world of the Krealheth. Behind Darien's back, the NUN high council started funding their little expedition. The plan was that they would hop in the next wormhole that appears and then find the ones who had been sending the Krealheth. Paolo and the research department started building new weaponry to bring along. Among these were 20ft tall mechs that they'd ride in for the whole journey to protect them from the monsters. The mechs were fitted with heavy armor and weapons that matched the skills person inside (i.e. Logan's was heavy and extremely durable, and Diego G's was light and quick). Each mech was also equipped with a nuclear bomb, just in case. With these new mechanical beasts and a buttload of other equipment, SP got ready to infiltrate the realm of monsters. Wormhole Jumping One morning Darien called a meeting to consider building bigger walls around the coastlines, but none of the SP members responded. Darien got super angry and started throwing a paranoia filled temper tantrum. Meanwhile, SP in their new weapons flew over the wormhole in the Atlantic Ocean and then dropped down to the ocean floor. At the bottom of the sea, a few Knuaht were operating daily maintenance routines on the wormhole when they saw SP coming. They panicked and requested another Krealheth immediately. But then they turned around and saw that SP was gone. The heroes had turned on their stealth cloaking devices to enter the worm hole safely. But then, before they could enter the wormhole, an enormous snake-like Krealheth called Fídi came out and started sweeping the entire area to look for the intruders. It caused a rock slide which ended up damaging Logan's mech's cloaking device, exposing him to the Knuaht and Fídi. Logan told the others to go on without him, so they all jumped into the wormhole to enter the Realm of Monsters. Logan fought off Fídi for a while until the mech was too badly damaged, so he fled the battlefield and left Fídi to scour the ocean floor. Arrival on Kreal After a long decent through the wormhole, the members of SP finally came across to the other side: Kreal. The landscape was jagged and corrupted by malice. Vincent pointed out what looked like a civilization in the distance, guarded by two Krealheth. They theorized that it must have been the place the Krealheth were being manufactured, so they started the long trek towards it. Logan Hall vs Darien Symeon Insubordination Meanwhile, back on Earth, Logan Hall began digging into Darien's history. Turns out, slimy ol' Symeon had been selling weapons to many criminal organizations, including LOVA. Logan prepared to take legal action and expose Darien, but then he was called in to Darien's office. Darien had been hearing about Logan's meddling, and he didn't like it. Logan immediately lept at Darien and was about to punch him to death until a giant force field surrounded itself around Darien. Then NUN troops showed up and arrested Logan. Nolan Helps Out Nolan Hairr heard about Logan's arrest and decided to do some looking into Darien's history too. He found the same information as Logan, but decided to be more discreet in revealing Symeon's treachery to the NUN. He went to bring the evidence to the NUN Supreme Court, but before he could do so, he was attacked by several soldiers, all in white and gray armor. He started fighting them off, but they captured him, and brought him to Symeon. Symeon tells Nolan that unlike with Logan, Symeon couldn't have Nolan legally arrested, so Symeon had his private army (the white-and-gray armored soldiers) capture him instead. Nolan tells Symeon that he made copies of the evidence, and that if he was killed, the evidence would be sent to every member of the NUN government. (Nolan did in fact have copies of the evidence, but he hadn't set up any delivery system, he was just bluffing) Symeon simply laughed, and told Nolan that his involvement in selling weapons to LOVA was only the tip of the illegal iceberg. Symeon then had Nolan put in his private prison. Destroying Kreal Monster Manufacturers Back on Kreal, the SP team on Kreal (Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, Diego Guerra, and Collin Killoran) had made their way to the Knuaht base of operations. They fought off a small army of Knuaht within the complex, and then entered the reactor core room. There, they placed the nukes they took with them, and set them to go off in approximately ten minutes. As they were leaving, they were seen by one of the Krealheth, and they started fleeing to the wormhole. Escape to Earth As they fled, the two Krealheth, joined by several more, started giving chase. They caught up with SP, and the battle began. The Knuaht hadn't expected anyone from Earth to ever set foot on Kreal, however, and so the Krealheth on Kreal were only as powerful as Spathi, the first Krealheth that SP easily defeated. So even though there were about a dozen Krealheth, SP was able to defeat them. They escaped through the wormhole only a minute before the nukes they planted went off, and Paolo closed the wormhole while the otehrs killed the Knuaht and Krealheth on the Earth side of the wormhole. He closed it just in time, and both Kreal, the Knuaht on it, and the Krealheth were all killed by the explosion. Aftermath Immunity With the Knuaht threat defeated, the world could again return to peace. But first, it had to deal with the threat of Darien Symeon. SP returned to SP HQ in Los Angeles, only to find both Nolan missing, and Logan in prison. They started investigating how this could've happened, and Logan told them what he'd found, but the evidence couldn't be found, and not only was Symeon immune from being charged for his crimes during the Trinity War, but Logan couldn't be freed from prison. He tried to attack the world president, and even though he was a respected SP member with a lot of authority, there wasn't even probable cause. So Logan had to remain in prison, with no way to be pardoned, while the real villain remained free... Out Among the Stars The Knuaht were all but extinct. The Smartiest Persons were completely unaware of how fragile Kreal was, and hadn't expected the entire planet to blow up.. yet it did. There were only a few dozen Knuaht left, all aboard a single Knuaht ship that hadn't been on Kreal at the time. Without a home, the few survivors set out to continue their conquest, this time choosing a less resistant world.... Continued in Smartiest Persons: Rebirth Crisis.Category:Story Arcs